Leap Into The Future
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Alex Prince Boonchuy finds a secret behind the laundry room, and her moms have to fess up (An Amphibia Future Fic).


"Ribbit ribbit jump on in it!"

Leaping over the rocks in her yard with tremendous ease, Alex felt not a care in the world. The once grey skies of random town in America had cleared a long time ago, giving way to sunshine and cool days, but most importantly...

"Mud puddles!"

Alex was a mostly clean little girl, but even for a lover of shoes like her, mud was mud!

The splashes, however, had less of an appreciation for the Je ne sais pas of fashion, so sadly it was not the mysterious Mr. Plantar's backyard with its desirable secrets but the washing machine which was her next destination.

Humming softly the jingle to some aftershave commercial in her fresh and warm aviator froggy PJ's, Alex clicked her feet and looked around with a glazed expression. The washing room was white and boring, not green and wondrous!

Of course, Mom would come in and be all "Like, you HAVE to look presentable!" and stuff.

Alex didn't see the point. Fashion was key, but so was finding the lost city of mud puddleia!

Still, it wouldn't take long. Wouldn't hurt to just look around and touch the wall tiles and pretend they're a space ship's command module and IS THAT A SECRET ROOM?

Peeping in, Alex could see not much but dirt and grime.

Spider webs cascaded and teased her, and dust tickled her nose, making her sneeze.

It seemed daunting and terrifying, threatening even!

Yet...

Curiosity got the better of her. Her house was ordinary! The most eccentric thing about her was the little pollywog who talked to her at night!

Why the heck was there a secret room in her not secret house?

Alex knew that it might be dangerous...

But gosh darn it this made Mr. Plantar's backyard look like Target!

Tip toe tip toe went her bananna yellow sneaks as she adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm a cat!" she thought, grinning. "Meow!"

She then bumped her head on a ledge.

"Hang in there baby!" went her head and she walked in, braving the new world she was in.

The floorboards continued to creak menacingly as Alex began to make sense of her surroundings. Years of sneaking downstairs to watch wrestling had aided her, and she could feel the walls for a certain bump.

"Please please yummy cream cheese!"

Nerp, nerp nerp...

CLICK!

Bingo!

Light soon filled the room and Alex felt her pupils dilate.

Rubbing her little eyes with her smol hands, she blinked away the dark...

And welcomed in a shock.

Gasping, she nearly stumbled over to a...

"Treasure chest?"

At least, it seemed to be one!

Oddly, Alex didn't need to search for a key.

One was already inside.

"Huh"

Anti climactic, true, but convenient!

Jimming the key, Alex stucj her tongue out and then cheered as it sprang open!

Practically leaping for joy, Alex felt proud!

She'd went on an adventure all on her very own!

Alex then felt confusion, worry and fear.

1\. The chest wasn't filled with treasure or McFlurries ice cream. Or Auntie Marcy.

2\. There was a dagger, a sword, a monster's skull and armor in the chest.

And 3...

Someone was running down into the room.

Alex had to hurry! Someone was onto her and fast!

But she was rooted to the ground, still shocked by the contents of the once enticing chest.

The reason was a little odd, but not for Alex: The little girl was smart enough to connect the dots.

Her mom had a scar. An ugly scary nightmare inducing scar on her cheek.

Alex had asked about its origins for years but Mom never said anything!

She'd just look at Mommy with a sad look...

And Mommy would get all panicky...

And sometimes at night, when her lonely bed really stood out, she'd hear them say the most peculiar things.

Words like "battle".

And "Frogs".

And "Sorry".

And...

"Don't".

Could it be? Did Mommy give Mom a scar?!

By the time the footsteps turned into a scared and distraught face, Alex had been reduced to a crying mess.

"Oh my god! Alex sweetie! Are you ok?"

Sasha Prince Boonchuy was no scardy cat. She had fought wars and beaten monsters. She had trained under the greatest captain Amphibia had ever seen.

She was a clerk on Black Friday.

But this... This was the one thing she feared most.

Which is why she gasped and teared up when Alex turned to her with red eyes and a snotty nose and asked "Why? Why did

Mommy hurt you?".

Anne Prince Boonchuy arrived just in time to see the disaster.

"...How did she find out?"  
Anne had spent years keeping it secret. She had lived with guilt for so long, trying to pretend that het heart didn't ache every time she saw it.

How could Alex have found out?

Sasha provided the answer a minute later.

"You left the key in?"

"We were making out! Your lips distract me!"

"Thinking I'm sexy is not supposed to distract you!"

"So tone it down! Make that ass quit!"

"I can't!"

"Moms?

The two moms diverted their attention to the sniffling mess below then.

Shuffling from foot to foot, Sasha stammered an excuse.

"Well... Um... Sweetie..."

Think Sasha, think!

"...If I take you to Disneyworld will you shut up?"

"Sasha!"

Sasha, you're not listening!

"Sigh".

Alex was not calming down. In fact, she was getting angry.

"I don't want to be bribed! I want the truth! And unlike Tom Cruise, I can handle it!"

It was Anne's turn to smile sheepishly.

"Wonder how she saw that one..."

Anne then sighed too.

Someone had to do the deed.

"...Are you sure?"

Anne nodded.

"Alex deserves to know."

Sitting down, Anne invited Alex to her lap.

"How would Hop Pop do it?"

Clearing her throat, she immitated his voice.

"Well, Alex, you see, sometimes Mommies and Mommies get into prophetic fights and someone gets hurt! And that's how the fly stew crumbles!"

"Anne, Are you serious?"

Ok, ok. She'll just spit it out.

"It's a Looong story. Like, about 60 episodes long. But basically, your mom and I got into a fight after a long period of..."

"Me being... A bad friend."

"...yes. Sasha didn't realize she was doing something wrong... So we fought."

"And during the fight..."

Sasha sat down too, smiling sadly

"She gave me this."

Alex nodded slowly.

"We understand if it's confusing. Anne had to defend herself, she didn't try to..."

"So like Star Wars?"

The wives blinked and slowly nodded.

"Yes?"

Alex sighed in relief. "Now I get it! If you two are tsunderes, you could have just said so!"

A few uncomfortable laughs later, and Alex began skipping away back to the washing machine, relieved that her parents truly loved each other.

"...We should get Hop Pop to tell her."

"Yeah, we should."

Anne then blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry... I don't care why. I wish I could take that scar back."

Sasha chuckled softly and kissed Anne.

"If it means I get to spend my days with you..."

She whispered.

"I'll take a thousand scars."

Anne grinned and kissed back

"Love ya."

"...Love ya more."

And so they leaned on each other till dinner.


End file.
